


In which there's an orgy

by WhyAllowThis



Series: Story Time [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Come get your crack, Crack, In which I refuse to do editing, Isengard Orgy, Lizard People, Ok Boomer, Other, owo, vintage wooden dildo collections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAllowThis/pseuds/WhyAllowThis
Summary: Crackfic, created by a group of people writing one line at a time only able to see the line previously written.
Series: Story Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311185
Kudos: 5





	In which there's an orgy

"Ok Boomer," CAptain America screamed at Thanos, as the avenger ran from there portals towards the big purple beast.  
"Shit boi, we lit!" screamed Mantis as she whooshed over to big black falcon Mantis noticed Flacon's bulge "OWO, what's this?"  
"It's my collection of vintage wooden dildo's!" Falcon shouted as he pulled them out.  
Legolas had never felt such fear yet excitement at once  
At this moment, legolas could only think of one person gimil.  
"The hobbits are heading to Isengard."  
"They must be going to the annal Isengard Orgy." said Gimil "We should join them"  
They went to the orgy and saw Picachu getting deepthouted by charizard who was getting fucked in the ass by brock.  
"Tie me up" said Princess Leia as she rode Han's hard gun while throwing a master ball

The moist ball hit of Jar Jar Binks on the head swallowing him whole, only faint sounds came out.  
Hannibal lecter teleported down and pounced on Har Jar ripping the ball and his face off.  
He started yelling out lizard people and eating bodies.  
It made him sick, but he kept eating.  
Then something made him startle, almost lossing what he just ate.  
Taking a steadying breath, he gave himself a rousing internal monolgue  
But he soon realised he was saying it out loud. Everyone started at the weirdly.  
"What you looking at Boomers" he exclained  
"Millenials!" screamed the Boomers running away and breaking the golbal ecomomy.  
Then an alien race invaded earth and took all the cookies and milk with them.  
And they all lived happily ever after, even cap who ruined the timeline.  
THE END


End file.
